


All I Want For Christmas is You

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: <3, M/M, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9030035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: 这是某只有求必应zombie呕心沥血从十二点写到六点赶出来的约会小小甜车（二哈.jpg）车小车坏车技差，还是恬不知耻写出来，祝大家圣诞快乐！大概是四千字pr锦户亮同学小作文。啊刚长开的小亮可爱，现在的小亮也可爱，可爱可爱可爱（捧脸温馨提示，安全性行为，请用安全套（给自己白眼（。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这是某只有求必应zombie呕心沥血从十二点写到六点赶出来的约会小小甜车（二哈.jpg）车小车坏车技差，还是恬不知耻写出来，祝大家圣诞快乐！  
> 大概是四千字pr锦户亮同学小作文。啊刚长开的小亮可爱，现在的小亮也可爱，可爱可爱可爱（捧脸  
> 温馨提示，安全性行为，请用安全套（给自己白眼（。

丸山喜欢在周六的晚上写他。

作家敲击着键盘，速度不快也不慢，像是他要描摹的人就站在他的面前，并不需要绞尽脑汁地去回忆那人的躯体和脸庞；但同时他又如此沉迷于欣赏这个人，仿佛他的存在本身就已经是一幅画，以至于他所使用的每一个形容词都要再三挑选。

可他之于丸山而言就是一幅画呀——还处在十九岁的光景，即将要成年却又还有一段微妙的距离，就像两个人并排行走时手臂与手臂之间的那道空隙。他的面容比起从前来总算有了一丝明显的成长的气息，丸山已经听他抱怨过太多遍年龄与长相之间的不相称，可丸山分明还在那张五官深邃的脸上还看到大半的稚嫩，在这样的基础之上那仅有的一点长开的感觉反而变得更为撩拨人心起来，就连他的脸也在时时刻刻提醒你，他正踮脚站在成年与未成年之间那道细长的绳索之上，每一个处于这种边缘的少年都是世界上唯一仅有的花与毒药，而这一位大抵最美丽，毒性也最强。

丸山知道他还是少年，不光从他的脸和他仍旧随心所欲的脾气，又或者是他顽固的进食口味——作家有时会停下打字的指尖，思考着后面这两件事物会不会亘古不变——还从他的骨架，被丸山搂在怀里的，一下子就能够分辨出的瘦小。可マル不也只比我大几岁吗！丸山知道他一定会这样反驳，倘若让他知道自己是如何评价他的体型的话。一只小型犬。

可他永远处在那样美好的年纪里，而他的マル被时间裹挟着不断向前，早就变成了一个不太讨喜的青年。当时也许只比那个少年高上一个头的身高继续拔高了一些，除此之外便再无可夸赞之处。他长期窝居在室内的身体肌肉变得软绵绵，不喜运动却热衷喝酒给他换回来一个不太明显的小肚子，丸山苦笑着想这铁定要被对方嫌弃，甚至不需要计算概率。比起这样一个并不令人满意的丸山，夸奖永恒的少年显而易见地要轻松愉悦多了。于是丸山继续他的写作。

他写那个少年，毫不吝啬一切形容美好的字眼，他可以一口气倾泻几百上千字来，中心主角只有一个人，倒也对得起他仍在读书时被人冠以的文学青年的称号。他也会写少年在校园里的故事，定期将散乱的情节组织成一个整体，再删减掉相当一些他真情实感却不一定受人欣赏的赞美辞藻，然后投稿到杂志社去，换取接下来的生活费用。杂志的编辑邀请他开设连载栏目，因为他所投的每一次稿件中总会出现闪闪发光的语句，天才般的文学创作，邮件里写。

而丸山对着电脑屏幕反驳。这不是文学创作，他只是忠实地反映了生活。他写那个少年像飞鸟一般美丽，那是因为他确实就是无论从哪个角度拍摄都犹如画作。而他继续敲击键盘，让这大段大段的多数不会发布给别人看到的爱恋持续占据他的硬盘空间。

作家后来会想，这到底是真切存在过的回忆，还是他陷得过于深而无法辨明的幻想？他抱着自我怀疑去找朋友安田喝酒，银发的小个子看着他满脸愁容的样子，只是把酒杯推到他面前。“喝吧，今晚平安夜，对你来说还是早点回家睡觉比较合适。”他这么说，脸上带着笑容。

丸山对他扯开一个勉强的微笑。在喝得半醉时乖乖听安田的建议回了家洗澡睡觉。这是他开始以少年为蓝本写作的一年来第一次没有在周六的晚上打开电脑。

他在半夜时醒过来。房间的灯亮着，墙角边多了一个带着风雪气息的行李箱，一个人从浴室拉开门走出来，身后是一团团热水蒸腾的雾气。丸山只是呆呆地坐在床上看着那个人，甚至没有心思去关注自己现在的表情是不是又想笑又想哭难看得要命。直到对方爬到他身上，捧着他的脸给了他一个轻盈如羽毛的吻，他才艰难的发出声音。

“这是我的梦吗……？”

那人笑起来。

“傻瓜マル。”锦户亮的笑容里带着满满他熟悉的嫌弃意味，“我回来了。”

他终于想起来，他所有故事的主角，所有美梦的重点，所有词句的发源地，不是他苦涩的自我幻想，而是他离开已久、现在重新回到他面前的年下恋人。

丸山把回答融在他的亲吻里。

他捧着锦户的脸，含住他的上唇吸吮着，锦户顺势把舌头挤了进来。丸山呼吸间都是锦户身上属于自己家的沐浴露的香气，让他有种异样的喜悦。锦户的下颚硌着他的掌心，丸山猜想他在国外求学的这四五年间大概还是没能改掉挑食的毛病，才会让自己瘦的跟少年时没有什么区别。

锦户在结束这个漫长的吻之前恶意地咬了他的上唇，然后又急躁地开始解丸山身上的睡衣扣子。丸山趁这个时候用自己的手掌亲自检查恋人身体上的每一寸肌肤。他刚刚才洗过澡，身上还散发着热气，发梢仍旧湿，有一点小水珠静静躺在他的后颈处。锦户还是很瘦，比丸山的体型要小，但绝对不是回忆里那个青涩的十几岁的骨架了——原来锦户也会和他一样长大啊。丸山突然有种莫名其妙的错乱感，他在锦户往他的耳垂上咬了一口时迷迷糊糊地猜想，也许是他把锦户当成故事里的少年太久，面对真正存在的锦户时才会如此无所适从。但他所有的胡思乱想都在锦户喊的一声“マル”里消失殆尽。

青年跨坐在他的身上，刚刚才在他的颈窝霸道地留下了星星点点的印记，现在却低着头看他，一副受了天大委屈的样子。丸山不由自主地握住了他放在自己身侧的手，指节上有茧，他一下下摩挲。“マル、マル。”他又开口唤，声音也变得更沙哑磁性了一些，“我回来了。”丸山嗯了一声，锦户反抓住他不安分的手，跟他十指交握。“我好想你。”他这么说，难得的直爽却没有害羞。

丸山看进他的眸子里。锦户是下垂眼，以前他们还在同一个校园里求学的时候，他扁起嘴的委屈程度就总是比别人要加强几十倍，可爱程度也加强几十倍，让丸山心甘情愿实现他一切合理不合理的愿望。现在这个人还是一模一样的眼神，像是一只可怜的幼犬，瞳孔里映着丸山的身影，也映着从未改变过的万千星河。

丸山把他拉下来，吻了他的额头。他早该预料到的，无论过了多少年，锦户也还会是他的亮ちゃん，跟随他的小脾气，他的下垂眼，他的挑食一起不会有任何改变，他依旧值得那些晨星一般的辞藻，并且由于年龄的增长而有更多新的美妙之处悄悄出现，就像清早突然出现在草坪之上新开的白色野花一般令人惊喜。是丸山隆平如此喜爱的锦户亮啊——

**Author's Note:**

> 这么好的相方世界上就一个！！！！


End file.
